Technical Field
The disclosure is related to a liquid crystal display field, and more particular to a driving circuit for a source driving chip and a liquid crystal display panel.
Related Art
As technology advances, users increasingly demand higher visual experience. A variety of electronic products with high-definition and large-screen become increasingly popular. In terms of the LCD panel, larger screens have higher resolution, and thus the power consumption is naturally larger However, the greater power consumption results in higher temperature of the liquid crystal panel, and thus the operation stability of the liquid crystal panel is affected. Moreover, it does not conform to the requirements of energy conservation which has been advocated.
As shown in FIG. 1, the LCD employs a source driver chip and a gate driver chip to drive each pixel for display. When the first row of pixels is scanned, the gate driving chip inputs turn-on signals to the first row of pixels so that the first row of pixels are at the on state. At this time, the driving source chip inputs the data signals to the first row of pixels input data signal, and thus the first row of pixels is lighted up. After the first row of pixels is scanned, the manner described above continues to scan the second row of pixels until all the rows of pixels on the LCD panel are scanned. A frame scanning is completed. It is appreciated that a certain time interval exists between the end of this row scanning and before the next row scan begins, and this time interval is called as the row blanking interval. Similarly, a certain time interval also exists between the end of a frame scan and before the next frame starts, and this time interval is called as the frame blanking interval. During the periods of the row blanking interval and the frame blanking interval, the buffer amplifier in the source driving chip does not output data. However, due to the design of the existing source driver chip, the static current still exists when the buffer amplifier does not output data such that unnecessary power consumption occurs.